Yoshiki the Womanizer
by InsaneCupcake
Summary: How do the girls in Yoshiki's class react when suddenly he starts flirting with all of them?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I found these pictures of Kishinuma saying "Are you an elevator? 'Cuz I wanna go down on you" and then he got abused by the girls. It inspired me. I don't know who drew them, but credits to that person! I am thankful. ;-;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING. Even though I wish so.**  
**I am re-uploading this.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC**

The gang - consisting of Seiko (sitting dangerously close to Naomis boobs), Naomi, and Ayumi who was holding her arm around Mayu; that poor girl was shaking, still in shock after this horrible, horrible experience - were having a meeting together in Ayumi's secret place trying to hide from Kishinuma. There was of course a chance of him finding them, since it still was on the school grounds. Yoshiki definitely wasn't himself today, and that's why they were hiding from him. What had happened to him, anyways..? I don't think anyone knows.

Mayu was hyperventilating, struggling with her words.  
\- "A-ah... I was j-just walking around, minding my own b-business ... when K-Kishinuma-kun came up to me ... WHAAAHH!" She collapsed. Poor girl, her face was beet red! Ayumi shaked the younger girl's shoulders. She was so mad at him for doing this to her! She was well aware of the fact that she'd become his victim too, but Mayu is so innocent so it makes it even worse!  
\- "Suzumoto-san! You're not alone in this!" She assured her, and the besties muttered in agreement.  
\- "Ayumi-chan's right!" Seiko bounced up from the bench she was sitting on. She put her thumb on her chin and index finger on her cheek, trying to look seductive.  
"Ohohoh, that Kishinuma-guy" she continued with a grin, "he told me that his tongue was made of Skittles, and was wondering if I wanted to 'taste the rainbow' ~ !" She cracked up, and shrieked in pure amusement. "WHAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! OhohohohOOOOH!" Naomi's reaction was of course-.. yeah.  
\- "Seikoooo! Stop rolling on the ground, you'll get your uniform dirty..!" She sighed, and stood up.  
\- "C'mere, you sexy thang!" Seiko replied with a playful voice, dragging down Naomi too.  
\- "WHAAAA!"

Mayu and Ayumi were just watching the two best friends acting ..like they use to... and sighed, shaking their heads in disbelief.  
\- "Oh dear.." Ayumi mumbled.  
\- "Guuuys!" Mayu spoke up, suddenly feeling better. Seiko and Naomi stopped rolling around (well, actually it was_ Seiko _who was rolling around _with_ Naomi), Seiko lying on top of her.  
\- "Yeeeees ~ Mayu-chan?" Seiko looked at Mayu, making a cat-face. (Don't ask me how she did that.) Mayu stared at Seiko, puzzled. How did she do that? ..  
\- "Umm... Weren't we having a conversation?" She cocked her head to the side, making her ponytail bounce.  
\- "You're right!" She and Naomi sat back up onto the bench. Mayu swallowed, getting ready to tell the rest about her encountering with Kishinuma this morning.  
\- "So... um ... Yeah. I was on my way back from the little girls' room, a-and... There was Kishinuma-kun. He, um... he approached me... and then he said ..." she hid her face in her hands. "He said that there was something wrong with his eyes, and he was looking really scared.. It made me worried, so I asked him what had happened. .." she swallowed again. "He replied that... aaah.. He just... c-couldn't take them off me ..." She nearly fainted from the shock of Kishinuma having tried to _seduce _(!)her.

Ayumi, still sitting next to Mayu, grabbed her so she wouldn't fall down. Naomi sat straight, clenching her fist.  
\- "I.. have something, too." She took a deep breath. The other girls looked curiously at her.  
"That guy... just came up to me, all smiling and giving me strange looks..." she shuddered. "That guy! Ugh.. He said something like 'Hey baby! You must be a light switch, cuz every time I see you, you turn me on'... Seriously..!" She looked down at her skirt, so you couldn't see her scary, murderous facial expression. Seiko gave Naomi a hug.  
\- "Naaomi-chan. Do you want me to... get ..._rid_.. of Kishinuma?" she whispered as quiet as she could. Naomi's eyes widened in shock, unable to speak. WHAT?!  
\- "Hah...hah...HATCHOOOOOH!" Naomi sneezed.  
\- "There, there." Seiko petted her head.

"Sooo.. Ayumi-chan." She grinned at Ayumi. "You haven't told us about you and Kishinuma's romantic rendezvous yet." She winked seductively.  
Ayumi's eyes widened at the last two words, and her cheeks turned into a crimson red color.  
\- "Wha-what are you talking about?!" Ayumi shook her head, then buried her face in her hands.  
Ayumi had listened to the others' stories about Yoshiki's horrible pick-up lines. But, she already knew that she had gotten the worst of them all .. She crossed her arms.  
\- "Well..." she paused. "I were on my way to a meeting for the school's class representatives. And ... he walked up to me. He asked me.." she inhaled "if I was an elevator." She blushed. The other girls cracked up, and started laughing so hard that tears were forming in their eyes.  
\- "Whaaaat?" Mayu laughed, wiping her tears. "I wish Shige-nii would say something as ridiculous as that!"  
\- "It's not funny ..." Ayumi complained, looking up to the sky. "When he asked me that, I replied saying 'No, why?' and I regret that..." She facepalmed herself, but her heart started beating faster and her face got hotter when she repeated the whole thing in her mind.  
"A-anyways.. Ugh... Cover your ears if you don't want to hear it. You've been warned. He asked me if I was an elevator, and then.. then he told me... 'Cuz I wanna go down on you'."  
Ayumi slowly got up from the bench, and laid down on the ground. She still couldn't believe it.. Naomi, Seiko and Mayu got dead quiet, not sure on how to react to what they just had heard.  
\- "GWAAAAAHAAHAAAAAA!" Seiko bursted, splitting her sides.  
Mayu just sat there, blushing insanely.

\- "Oh..my. ..." Naomi zoned out, and stared out into nothingness.  
\- "Shinozaki-san..." Mayu whispered, even more shocked now than she was before.

**There it is ~ ! This was just a little thing I wanted to do to get a break from another fic I'm working on.**  
**Please review, reviews make me happy~**  
**Thank yooou!**


End file.
